


can i?

by madleidy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M, just a really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Percy kiss Nico?</p><p>(sure, why not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Percico weekend March 2015

"Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

He smiled. "I suppose I can." He paused before leaning in, looking straight at the younger man's eyes, asking a tacit question.

Nico di Angelo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Percy Jackson, if you want to kiss me, just do it."

"Are you- are you sure?"

"Do I look doubtful to you?"

"Um. No," he replied. Of course Percy Jackson was just stalling for time. He wanted to make sure that everything was mutual between him and the son of Hades.

"You're the one who looks unsure."

Percy's eyes widened at that. "What?! No! I'm 100% sure about this," he said adamantly. "About you," he added softly.

He did not miss the pink that tinged Nico's cheeks, visibly showing the freckles that were barely there.

"Maybe you're the one who's really-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Perseus Jackson, I am completely fine with all of this and I want this and I want you and I've waited long enough and I just love you so much can't you-"

Percy cut Nico off by holding both sides of his face and locking their lips together. It was just a simple, chaste kiss.

When Percy was pulling back, Nico pulled his shirt closer and kissed him deeper. So much passion and love was in that kiss that Percy could not help but smile inside. Nico finally let go and pulled back, face flush and eyes shining.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Percy teased.

"Asshole."

Percy laughed. "Love you too."

Nico put his head against Percy's neck and breathed him in.

The son of Poseidon locked him in a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head.

After all the years of searching for the son of Hades, he finally found him. And he finally found this: something he was determined to keep forever and someone he was determined to never let go again.

Percy loved Nico, and Nico loved Percy. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
